


Freckles

by KuhakuE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Day At The Beach, Drama, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, M/M, Not Serious, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, but stupid teen drama, my sweet boys, slight angst, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Tsukishima likes to think of Yamaguchi and his freckles. They go to summer camp, and then to a day at the beach.





	Freckles

Yamaguchi fell asleep. It wasn’t the first time it had happened, Yamaguchi had a habit of falling asleep while bus rides. The summer camp was quite far away, It took many hours of ride to get from Karasuno High School in Miyagi Prefecture to Tokyo. Yamaguchi's head lay on Tsukishima's shoulder, as if he were part of a romantic comedy. It wasn’t unusual for Tsukishima, they had known each other since elementary school and knew every detail about each other. It didn’t bother him either. It would bother him later, because Yamaguchi drooled in his sleep, but afterward is afterward and in the meantime, it is better to let him sleep.

"Yamaguchi!” Hinata said loudly. He came and sat down in the seats that were close to them, energetic as usual. “Listen, Nishinoya just told me a joke,"  
  
"he’s sleeping."

"On your shoulder? that's so weird!"

"Stop shout, Idiot!" Kageyama shouted from the seats behind.

"Don’t shout at me to stop shouting!"

"Go back to the seat!"

"Anyway, I was saying. Hey, Tsukishima, are you listening?!"

"I was hoping you would keep shouting at each other and leave me alone."

"Alone with your boyfriend."

Hinata smirked and Tsukishima sulked.

"Hinata is right, that's pretty weird." Kageyama came and intervened.

"Ah, King. did you come to pick up your boyfriend?" Tsukishima responded and took the opportunity to tease Hinata back, and Hinata stuck his tongue out.

"Not because of sleep though, it's because you're staring at Yamaguchi's face."

"I wasn’t staring."

"Maybe not now, but you do it normally, so you probably do it now, too."

"Shut up. and go away, you two."

  
It was true. Tsukishima liked to stare at Yamaguchi. He told himself he was only looking, but he didn’t really notice the time. Yamaguchi didn’t like what he looked like, but Tsukishima thought he had a pretty face. His freckles made him look adorable. He liked to count the freckles, the same way they looked out the windows when they were little children and counted the stars together.

 

* * *

 

After a week of volleyball training, everyone thought they deserved a day off. However, a bunch of guys who used to practice all day couldn’t stay in the room and do nothing. They certainly deserve a short vacation, so they have to do something. After loud arguments - and the loudness was due to the excitement, not the arguments - they decided to go to a beach in a nearby city. Of course Tanaka and Nishinoya thought about it in advance and persuaded everyone to bring swimwear. They thought of the beach, of course, and not the possibility of seeing Yachi and Kiyoko in swimsuits, or at least that's what they told the rest of the team.

The twelve volleyball players and the four other club members took a city bus and went to Isshiki Beach in Hayama city. Sixteen people are naturally noisy, but these people were a natural disaster to those around them.

"It's good you didn’t fall asleep again, Yama.”

"It's a 20-minute ride." Yamaguchi's cheeks turned red.

"Hey, Hinata, are you going to sunbathe?" Nishinoya asked.

"Kiyoko said she was going to!" Tanaka said in a dreamy voice.

"I'd rather go straight into the sea!"

"Be careful that Kageyama won’t drown you." Tsukishima said.

"I won’t let anyone drown you, Hinata!" Nishinoya yelled.

"Maybe I'll come for a tan." Yamaguchi said.

  
Tsukishima thought about this statement for a moment. They never went to the beach together. He had never seen Yamaguchi without a shirt. Tsukishima didn’t spend much time in the school dressing room. He changed his clothes and left. He preferred to mind his own business and not watch the sweating boys of his club while they put their shirt upside down. Although Yamaguchi always stood right next to him, Tsukishima never looked at his body while he took off his shirt. Well, that shouldn’t be a big deal, they're all men. It was simply not something Tsukishima had ever thought of, and this new thought was rather strange. He's not supposed to be moved by his best friend's bare chest, is he?

"We're here!"

"sea!"

"Calm down, brats!"

The whole group got off at the station. It was a sunny day and the sea was quiet, a wonderful day out for the beach. Everyone rushed to change into swimsuits, and before they could notice, Kageyama was already shouting at the Hinata who was screaming because of the cold water. Tsukishima sighed, everything is always a big noisy mess with this club. Everyone ran in all directions, each doing something else. That's why he always stayed with Yamaguchi, the only normal person in the area.

"I wait a few minutes for the girls to change their clothes. Sorry, Tsukki."

"It's fine."

Yamaguchi took off his top. At that moment Kiyoko and Yachi came out of the dressing room, both wearing a bikini.

"You look great. Let's find a place to be."

Yachi was shy as usual, and Kiyoko smiled. They walked in the sand until they found a nice spot that was close to the rest of the team.

"Even you blush when you see girls, huh, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi chuckled quietly.  
Tsukishima froze for a moment. He had no idea what Yamaguchi was talking about. Yachi and Kiyoko were certainly pretty girls, but he didn’t care if they wore the usual clothes or bikinis. All the girls had breasts. Smaller, bigger, who cares. If anything, Yamaguchi was much more interesting. Tsukishima didn’t know anyone else with freckles, certainly not so many freckles. He knew Yamaguchi had freckles on his cheeks and arms, but Tsukishima never thought he'd have so many freckles in his upper body. He wonders if there were hundreds of them. He wonders how long it will take to count them.

"Tsukishima, do you mind bringing us towels? They're in the bag." Kiyoko asked.

Tsukishima nodded. The four of them laid their towels on the sand and settled comfortably.

"Tsukki, you better go sit in the shadow. You're red."

"What? Red?"

"Well, it's okay, there's a heavy heat today."

"Sure, heat."

"Are you sure you want to sit with me, Yamaguchi, didn’t you want to sunbathe?"

"You don’t have to go away, you can sit under the parasol and I'll be near you under the sun. I'll go get it."

I'd love to do it, I don’t think it would help me be less red, Tsukishima thought. After Yamaguchi had gone far enough to go to Ukai and Takeda to ask them for the parasol, Kiyoko and Yachi started giggling.

"It's a waste of Yamaguchi's effort, it won’t make you less red." Kiyoko said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?"

"We're all sitting under the same sun, but now you're a bit less red."

"If you have something to say, say it."

"Don’t get angry, Tsukishima. I'm just saying it's pretty obvious."

Tsukishima wondered if that was what made people angry when they talked to him. That coolness when you says annoying things. He understood what Kiyoko was trying to suggest and didn’t like it.

After a few minutes of quiet and sunbathing, Yamaguchi came from behind.

"you need help?" Tsuksimha asked.

"No thank you," Yamaguchi said with a polite smile, trying to stick and steady the parasol in the sand. Tsukishima knew it would take him a few minutes, and if Tsukishima insisted on helping him, Yamaguchi wouldn’t refuse him. So he was silent, watching him. He felt the heat now.  
Yamaguchi seemed to have had trouble, and when Tsukishima had already opened his mouth and was about to say something, two men stood in front of them.

"Hello girls." One of the boys said. "What beauties like you are you doing here with such boys?"

Kyoko and Tsukishima were completely apathetic to the situation.

"Come on, girls, don’t play hard to get, answer us."

Yachi stammered and Yamaguchi avoided looking at them. He was clearly embarrassed by his inability to do this simple thing, and he accidentally dropped the parasol.

"Struggling, freckles?" He mocked.

"Since the pile of freckles here can’t even give you a proper shadow, we offer our help."

Tsukishima frowned. Yamaguchi said nothing.

"We don't need anything from you. Goodbye." Kiyoko said, trying to end the conversation.

"Don't you think the ladies deserve a more beautiful view than this dotted child?" One of the boys turned to the other.

Tsukishima knew for sure that Yamaguchi's eyes were wet. Yamaguchi was a pretty sensitive guy, and the freckles were a sensitive point.

"Why won’t you shut your mouth?"

"Oh, what did you just said?!" The guy turned his head and growled. "Do you have anything to say, Blondie?"

"You're pathetic. go and harass someone else."

“Are you trying to pick a fight?!”

"He says it only because he knows that if he won’t be with them, no one else will spend time with him.”

Tsukishima wasn’t hot-headed like some other members of the volleyball club, but he considered for a moment to get up and punch him. He wouldn’t really do it, of course, but he had the will.

"I don’t know what makes you think you can come here and start a fight after you insult someone,"

"Enough, Tsukki, stop." Yamaguchi said to everyone's surprise.

"I'm not the one to blame in this situation."

"That's not it, you just don’t have to..."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Shut up yourself!" Yamaguchi burst out.

Tsukishima's eyes widened. He was rather surprised.

"Enough, we're not interested. Go away or we'll call someone." Kiyoko said firmly.

The boys went away unsatisfied.   
After they left, everyone was supposed to rest and sunbathe on their day of rest, but in practice they spent a few uncomfortable minutes in a distressful atmosphere. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima looked at each other at the corner of their eyes. Yamaguchi was gloomy and Tsukishima was pissed off.

"Why did you two suddenly start fighting?" Yachi asked hesitantly.

"I don’t know, I don’t know what’s his problem." Tsukishima replied angrily, in a sentence directed at Yamaguchi and not Yachi.

It appeared that Yamaguchi didn’t intend to answer.

"Yachi," Kiyoko said, putting her hand on hers. "I think we should go to the sea. The water looks nice."  
The younger girl nodded and the two stood up and walked toward the sea. Kiyoko glanced briefly at Tsukishima before they were far away.

"You don’t have to do that, Tsukki, we're not in elementary school."

"Right, we are not in elementary school anymore, and you still don’t say anything for yourself."

"I'm not saying anything because they're right. They're right, aren’t they?"

"what?"

"That you spend time with me just because no one else will."

"I - we've known each other for years, what are you talking about?"

"Because we know each other I don’t get it. Since when do you, of all people, care about insulting people?”

"What? I don’t understand."

"You never cared about insults, you insulted people yourself. Why do you care now ?!

"I don't understand you, Yamaguchi. Do you want to be insulted? you make no sense. "

"No, that's not it. You just ... you can insult the Hinata, or tease Kageyama, and they can take it. and I'm not."

"It's not the same at all."

"It's not the same because you know they're right and I have nothing to say about it. I have nothing to do about having no friends or being ugly."

"You have friends, I'm your friend."

"So why do you treat me differently than everyone else?! Why don’t you say anything to me when I fall asleep on the bus, why do you protect me from bullies?! Is it because I'm so pathetic in your eyes that you still treat me the way you treated me when we were kids?!"

"You interpret everything wrong, Yamaguchi." He said, then stopped to breathe.

"I don't think you're pathetic or ugly. and I don’t do anything out of pity, if that's what you mean."

"I’m-"

"Wait a minute, let me talk. it's because I care about you, Yamaguchi."

He stopped to look at him. He meant to make it clear to him that he was serious about every word.

"I treat you differently because I care about you. Well, I don’t treat you differently on purpose, but apparently that's what happens. They want to offend you because you're freckled? It's stupid. And you're dumb because you really believe it and call yourself ugly. "

"D-Dumb?!"

"Yes, you're dumb."

Yamaguchi laughed and cried at the same time. What began as a few small tears dripping down his cheek quickly turned into a torrent of weeping.

"Don’t cry, that's what I tried to avoid."

Tsukishima took his arm and pulled him to his embrace. Yamaguchi put his arms around his back and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I ... I took everything on you because of a misunderstanding. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I don’t care."

They were still embracing, but now they were looking at each other in the face. None of them knew how to get out of the position they were in, and they didn’t particularly wanted to. This fight was strange and illogical, but Tsuksimha wanted to comfort his freckled boy, his best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Tsukishima couldn’t resist anymore and he kissed the boy in his arms on the forehead.

Yamaguchi watched him with big eyes that Tsukishima could not read.

"I hope the kiss didn’t bother you." He couldn’t hide the concern in his voice. He had just told him that he cared about him, but perhaps his intent wasn’t entirely understood.

"No, not really."

Yamaguchi seemed to be debating before he said his next sentence.

"I don’t mind if you do it again."

Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi's face in his hands and kissed his cheeks. It tickled Yamaguchi and he started giggling.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"I kiss what I love."

Yamaguchi blushed.

"I-I want to do that, too!" he exclaimed. Tsukishima didn’t know how to react and before he could think of anything, he felt soft lips pressed against his.

It was a light kiss. It ended as fast as it started. Tsukishima took his hands off Yamaguchi’s cheeks and wrapped them gently around his neck and didn’t let go of his face.

"Do it again."

They both felt everything that was going on in their body at that moment. The sun above them, the sand in their feet, the other's hands on their bodies, the other's hair touching their faces, and especially the warm kiss, which began as a slight touch of the lips and gradually became a passionate kiss.

 

* * *

 

Even the ardent group of Karasuno's volleyball club couldn’t remain enthusiastic and chatty for long without getting tired. They finished the summer camp exhausted, and the night drive back home made everyone fall asleep in a minute. When Yamaguchi awoke for a second, he noticed eyes watching him closely.

"Tsukki, is everything alright?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"I’m counting."

"Counting? What are you counting?"

"Your freckles."

"Freckles!" Yamaguchi said, blushing shyly "And how many of them are there?"

"I don’t know, I counted only those on your cheeks."

"Oh, right, there's also on the arms."

"Right, and on the chest, too." He said, and after a moment added with a smirk, "and maybe even in other places."

"T-Tsukki!" Yamaguchi choked with embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good at writing drama but I had this idea stuck in my mind for two days so here you go. Enjoy your Tsukishima and Yamaguchi being cute and a little angsty.   
> English is not my native language so excuse me if there are spelling mistakes. Criticism is appreciated.


End file.
